


I Love You, Fratello

by DamsInDistress



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, One-sided feelings, Romance, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean deals with a drunk Antonio and his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Fratello

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this over at Tumblr but since I suck at tagging things, I lost it over tons of other things.

They were really trying their best not to cause a ruckus. But dragging three very drunk boys, especially one Mitchell Evans, was no easy task. Alex had the Kiwi over his shoulder while Stoffel was supporting a very drunk Pierre who was still swaying to his own tune.

Sean was in charge of handling Antonio as the two couples were sharing a room for the night. He had to take the Italian back to his own room before he could go back to his. "Come on Tonio, help me out here." Sean says as he all but drags his friend across the hall, the alcohol wasn't helping with his coordination. "Okay fratello." Antonio slurs as he makes a lunge for the door. Sean was lucky enough to have caught him before he fell face first on the carpet. He really doesn't want to explain why Antonio ended up with a black eye after their night out celebrating. 

He's almost regretting buying his friend a bottle of champagne at the club but at the same time he was really happy for his friend. Winning a double as a rookie, Antonio's name now up there amongst the list of greats in GP2 history. Sean was absolutely beaming as he watches Antonio get his second trophy for the weekend. Forgetting his own shit race as his mind was already heading straight to party mode. 

They make it back to Antonio's room with minimal fuss as Sean flops his friend on the bed as he sets on taking his shoes and watch off. "Sean?" Antonio slurs as he lifts his head up searching for his friend. "I'm here." Sean says back as he smiles at his friend who was very much out of it. "I wouldn't be here without you. You're why I'm here." Antonio babbles as he points towards Sean's general direction. "Nah, Tonio. This is all you." Sean says as he smiles at his friend who was trying to sit up but just flops back down on his bed. "No, no! It's true. Why won't you believe me?" Antonio pouts and Sean couldn't help but think how cute his friend looks right now. "I believe you Tonio." Sean says as he places a bottle of water on the bedside table. "Good. I love you, fratello. I love you." 

Sean was left staring at his friend who was drunkenly smiling. He's known Antonio for so long and for so long he's wished to hear those words said to him by his friend. Just not this way. Sean shakes his head to clear his thoughts before he covers the now snoozing Antonio with a blanket. "Goodnight fratello." Sean says before he makes his way out of Antonio's room. He shuts the door gently before he rests his forehead against the door. "I love you too."


End file.
